Festin de Balles Spéciales
by Lascka
Summary: Reborn utilise une nouvelle fois Tsuna comme cobaye pour une nouvelle balle de Léon. Seulement, au bout de trois jours, notre petit boss ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Sommaire complet à l'intérieur. R&R Siouplait ! XD
1. Chapitre 01

Salut !

Me voici de nouveau avec, cette fois, non pas un écrit personnel, mais une traduction d'un Omake franchement hilarant.

C'était tellement bien que ça me plaisait presque plus que l'histoire original ! O-O Vous y croyez ?!

Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule… Et j'ai demandé à l'auteure l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire, et merci ! Elle me l'a donnée ! XD

Me voici donc, avec de court chapitre, mais que j'ai, et que j'espère vous aller aussi, A-DO-RER ! ! ! ^^

Sommaire :

Reborn utilise (une nouvelle fois) Tsuna comme cobaye pour une nouvelle balle de Léon. Seulement, au bout de trois jours, notre petit boss ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. La famille commence à paniquer, quand une maladresse réveille Tsuna. Mais il n'est plus exactement pareil…

Suivez les aventure de notre petit Tuna cobaye au fils de plusieurs chapitres, où vous retrouverez la plupart des personnages de notre manga préféré !

Crédit :

Univers et personnages d'Akira Amano-sensei.

Histoire originale de Tsuk1Him3. Merci à elle pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire son travail !

Traduction de votre servitrice ici présente, Lascka !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 01**

Tsuna a toujours été le sujet expérimental de Reborn. Quand Reborn acquérait une nouvelle balle, il la testait toujours sur Tsuna en premier. Il n'y eu aucune différence quand un jour Léon créa une balle blanche. Il chargea son pistolet et visa la tête d'un Tsuna paniqué et…

_***BAM***_

En plein dans le mille ! Tsuna perdit conscience et ne se réveilla pas même après que Reborn ait fini de torturer Sull, et simplement ça prit trois jours entier ! Ne pouvant plus supporter le babillage de Gokudera qui voulait que son cher Juudaime se réveille, il décida de résoudre ce problème en appelant la famille de Tsuna à Namimori.

- C'est stupide, dit Hibari.

- La ferme toi ! On doit trouver un moyen de réveiller Juudaime illico presto ! S'exclama Gokudera.

- Mah, mah~ ! Prend le calmement Gokudera, dit joyeusement Yamamoto.

- Toi le crétin au base-ball ! Comment je pourrais le prendre calmement dans cette situation ? Juudaime dort depuis trois putains de jours ! On doit trouver une solution ! Quelqu'un à une idée ?

- Moi. Choisit moi ! Lambo leva la main.

- Quelqu'un d'autre que le stupide bovin ?

- Je pense qu'on devrait le fracasser, pyon, suggéra Ken.

Gokudera lui envoya un regard mauvais.

- Quelqu'un d'humain ?

- Peut-être devrions-nous le nourrir avec mon Poison Cooking ? Fit Bianchi en faisant apparaitre un plateau à l'allure suspecte.

- Aneeki…

Et Gokudera sentit apparaitre ses maux d'estomac. Il pencha la tête et trébucha pour finir par tomber sur le corps de Tsuna, l'embrassant accidentellement.

Gokudera se releva précipitamment.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Juudaime !

- Woah ! EXTRÊME ! ! ! Cria Ryohei

- Ferme ta grande gueule, tête de pelouse !

- Ouais, et toi aussi pendant qu'on y est ! ! !

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers un Tsuna en train de s'éveiller.

- Juudaime !

- La ferme ! Tu me donne une putain de migraine !

- Tsuna ? L'appela Yamamoto.

- Quoi, stupide joueur de base-ball ?!

Tout le monde le regarda sans y croire.

- Je crois savoir maintenant l'effet de cette balle. Elle donne à la personne touché, ici Tsuna, une autre personnalité s'accordant avec celle de celui qui l'a embrassé.

Reborn avait franchement l'air amusé.

- Puisque Gokudera vient d'embrasser Tsuna, il lui a donné la personnalité…

Tout le monde comprit en même temps.

- … La personnalité d'un morveux mal élevé, finit Reborn.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Si ça vous plait, je vais continuer. Pour la version originale, cherchez à partir du chapitre trois de "Real you" de Tsuk1Him3. Je répète, c'est un Omake !

Voici un lien pour son profile : http : // www . fanfiction . net / u / 2234169 / Tsuk1Him3

À bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 02

Salut !

Voici le deuxième chapitre, la deuxième traduction de l'omake de Tsuk1Him3.

En espérant que vous allez aimer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 02**

Ça faisait des heures depuis que Gokudera avait embrassé Tsuna, mais la famille n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution.

- Je pense que nous devrions tous embrasser Tsuna et chercher une personnalité qui ressemble à la sienne ! Suggéra Yamamoto.

- Alors il est hors-jeu ! Déclara Gokudera en pointant Hibari.

- Et pourquoi ça, Gokudera Hayato ? Demanda Hibari.

- On ne veut pas que Juudaime dise des phrases aussi stupides que "Je vais vous mordre à mort !", merci beaucoup !

Gokudera darda un regard mauvais à Hibari mais ce dernier ne fit que sourire moqueusement.

- Et lui aussi est hors-jeu, rajouta Gokudera en désignant Ryohei.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tête de poulpe ?

- Je ne veux pas que Juudaime se mette à dire "EXTRÊME" et qu'il devienne aussi extrêmement stupide que toi !

- Hé ! C'est une extrêmement bonne idée ! Dit Ryohei en tirant un Tsuna se débattant vers lui.

- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! N'essaye même pas de me toucher connard de tête de pelouse !

Les mots de Tsuna furent coupés par la bouche de Ryohei. Peu de temps après…

- EXTRÊME ! ! !

Ryohei et Tsuna rugirent ensemble. Tous, en comptant Hibari se bouchèrent les oreilles.

- C'est amusant à l'extrême ! Déclara Tsuna.

- Si amusant que tu veux faire de l'extrême boxe ! Ajouta Ryohei.

Avec ça, Tsuna et Ryohei commencèrent à se boxer en hurlant quelque chose d'extrême…

- Ma patience a atteint sa limite ! Je vais embrasser le Vongola maintenant !

Mukuro marcha vers Tsuna, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, Hibari avait déjà tiré le col de Tsuna vers lui et l'avait embrassé. Puis il lâcha Tsuna.

- Viens et bats-toi, Sawada Tsunayoshi ! Avec ma personnalité en toi, tu ne refuseras pas ça ! Gronda le gardien des Nuages.

Tsuna se leva, et à la surprise de tout le monde, commença à pleurer.

- S'il te plait, Hibari-san, soit gentil avec moi. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

Et il se déshabilla.

Tous, oui, même Hibari et Reborn regardèrent avec les mâchoires pendantes.

- Un amant soumis ?!? Hurlèrent-ils tous.

* * *

Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. Elle a de l'imagination, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

Pour la version originale, cherchez à partir du chapitre trois de "Real you" de Tsuk1Him3. Je répète, c'est un Omake !

Voici un lien pour son profile : http : // www . fanfiction . net / u / 2234169 / Tsuk1Him3

À bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 03

Salut !

Voici la troisième traduction de l'omake de "Real you" de Tsuk1Him3.

En espérant que vous allez aimer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 03**

Tous fixèrent Tsuna un moment avant de se tourner lentement pour chercher Hibari. Mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu. Ensuite, tout le monde éclatèrent de rire, spécialement Gokudera et Mukuro.

- Ce bâtard est un Uke de nature ! Qui aurait pu le penser ? Réussi à dire Gokudera entre ses éclats de rire.

- J'ai toujours su que Kyouya avait ce côté-là en lui, déclara Mukuro.

- Okay, et maintenant, qui est le prochain ? Demanda Reborn.

Et tous devinrent très silencieux. Tous ayant une seconde pensée a propos d'embrasser Tsuna puisqu'ils étaient effrayés que leur embarrassante personnalité soit révélé comme une certaine personne.

- Le bâtard d'ananas ambulant, puisqu'il s'est proposé tout à l'heure, proposa Gokudera.

- Oya, oya… Il semblerait que les pouvoirs de Chrome aient atteints leurs limites. Au revoir donc.

Mukuro disparu et fut remplacé par Chrome.

_Il s'est enfuit_, pensèrent-ils tous.

Shamal regarda le groupe et dit alors :

- Personne ? Alors je suppose que je vais-

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, il fut ligoté par Haru et Gokudera.

- N'essayer même pas de toucher Tsuna-san ! Dit Haru.

Tsuna les regarda et il pencha sa tête sur le côté de manière mignonne avant de leur demander :

- Gokudera-kun, Haru, pourquoi avez-vous attacher Shamal ? Avez-vous un penchant pour le bondage ?

Les personnes citées rougirent fortement.

- Je pense qu'il serait mieux si l'on change la personnalité de Tsuna en premier ! Dit Yamamoto.

Tout le monde était d'accord.

- Retour à la case départ, alors… Qui va le faire ? Redemanda Reborn.

De nouveau, tout le monde s'enferma dans un profond silence. Avant qu'une voix ne dise :

- Yare, yare… Je vais le faire.

Tous se tournèrent dans la direction où venait la voix. C'était le Lambo Adulte ! Toutes les personnes présentes le fixèrent alors qu'il s'approchait de Tsuna et l'embrassait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Cria Tsuna en poussant le Lambo Adult. Son visage était très rouge.

- Juudaime !

Gokudera appela Tsuna joyeusement, pensant qu'il était redevenu normal. Oh, si seulement il savait à quel point il avait tort…

- Dégagez tous autant que vous êtes ! J'ai un test demain, et je veux étudier en paix ! Merde, j'ai déjà perdu 1 minute et 37 seconds à cause d'eux !

Il marcha jusqu' son bureau et sortit un grand nombre de livres.

Tout les regards passaient de Tsuna à Lambo, qui avait retrouvé son âge d'enfant et qui était en train d'observer Tsuna, inconscient que son nez coulait.

- IMPOSSIBLE ! ! !

Le rugissement de Gokudera fut entendu par tous les citoyens de Namimori.

* * *

Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre.

Pour la version originale, cherchez à partir du chapitre trois de "Real you" de Tsuk1Him3. Je répète, c'est un Omake !

Voici un lien pour son profile : http : // www . fanfiction . net / u / 2234169 / Tsuk1Him3

À bientôt !


	4. Chapitre 04

Salut !

Voici le quatrième chapitre, toujours d'après l'œuvre de Tsuk1Him3.

En espérant que vous allez aimer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 04**

Tous observèrent Tsuna étudier pendant des heures. Avant que Gokudera ne se lève et n'annonce :

- Non, ce n'est PAS la personnalité de Juudaime ! L'un d'entre vous doit l'embrasser.

Il désigna les personnes qui n'avaient pas embrassé Tsuna. Pas encore…

- Qu'est-ce qui presse ? Pour dire la vérité, je préfère cette personnalité, dit Reborn en prenant une gorgé de son expresso.

- Reborn-san ! Geint Gokudera.

- Bien, je suppose que je vais le faire, dit Yamamoto.

Il marcha jusqu'à Tsuna, ignorant son regard noir et les malédictions que lui lançait Gokudera.

- Tsuna…

Il toucha le menton de Tsuna, dont la face était cramoisie par la colère d'être dérangé.

- Dois… Su… Ppor… Ter… Dit-il avant d'éclater en sanglot. Mama ! Ils m'empêche d'étudier !

- Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Il est insupportable. Que quelqu'un se dépêche et l'embrasse ! Dit un Reborn irrité.

- Okay !

Yamamoto embrassa Tsuna, et après un moment, Tsuna se réveilla. Tous le fixaient avec anticipation.

- Juudaime ? Appela Gokudera, hésitant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a idiot de Gokudera ? Fit Tsuna en souriant largement.

- I… Idiot, bafouilla l'expert aux explosifs.

- Oui. Idiot ! Vous tous ! Idiot, idiot, idiot. Rajouta-t-il.

Il pointait chacune des personnes présentes en utilisant le rythme de la musique "Triple Baka*" tout en souriant.

Soudain, il sauta par la fenêtre. Toutes les têtes regardèrent à travers la vitre et virent Tsuna s'enfuir en leur criant :

- Bye bye Idiots ! Haha !

Après ça, tous se tournèrent vers Yamamoto. Le Gardien de la pluie leva ses mains dans un geste de défense.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? J'adore les Vocaloids** !

- Espèce de crétin de base-balleur… Non ! Crétin de Vocaloids ! Grogna Gokudera

- Pas le temps pour ça. On devrait aller chercher Tsuna avant qu'il en se fasse tout Namimori comme ennemi, fit remarquer Kyoko.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Tout le monde partit à la poursuite de Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna était en train de jouer dans la rivière avec de l'eau quand il entendit une voix l'appeler.

- Vongola, je t'ai trouvé.

C'était Mukuro !

Tsuna le regarda un moment avant de retourner jouer.

- Quoi l'idiot ?

- Je vais t'embrasser ! S'exclama l'illusionniste

Il apparu brusquement devant Tsuna et l'embrassa. Tsuna s'effondra, trempant ses vêtements. Mukuro se renfrogna et le porta à terre. Mais à mi-chemin, Tsuna se réveilla et claqua Mukuro. Le gardien du Brouillard le relâcha et Tsuna atterrit gracieusement.

- Aucun gentilhomme ne devrait toucher une Dame comme ça ! Siffla-t-il.

Mukuro observa Tsuna.

_Il a la personnalité d'une dame de haute naissance ! Merde, heureusement, p__ersonne n'est là !_ Pensa-t-il.

- Sawada ! ! ! Rugit Ryohei

_C'est le moment de s'enfuir !_ Pensa Mukuro en se changeant en Chrome.

- Ils sont là !

Tous, sans Bianchi, Shamal, Lambo, I-pin et Fuuta entourèrent Tsuna. Ce dernier les regarda un par un.

- Quel bande de vicieuses personnes vous êtes !

Il tressaillit et rajouta :

- Vous devriez choisir vos amours plus soigneusement, dit-il en s'adressant aux filles.

- Qui est l'être qui a embrassé Juudaime ? Grogna Gokudera. C'est toi, la femme ananas ?

- Non, c'est une dame bien. C'était cet homme qui lui ressemblait qui m'a volé mon baisé ! Il devrait se faire raser la tête ! Dit Tsuna.

- C'est Mukuro, devina Yamamoto.

- Ce bébé…

Tsuna se pencha à terre et porta Reborn.

- Est un excellent gentilhomme.

Reborn eu un sourire en coin.

- C'est un honneur, ma Dame.

- Un vraiment très excellent gentilhomme.

Il embrassa Reborn.

Tous s'étranglèrent, et Tsuna retomba dans l'inconscience.

Un moment plus tard, quand il se réveilla, il avait une froide expression sur son visage. Tout le monde frissonna à part Reborn, qui avait l'air vraiment amusé. Il rentra à la maison avec tout le monde qui le suivait. Il entra dans la cuisine et il y eu des bruits de vaisselle à l'intérieur.

Tous se glacèrent. Alors Reborn entra dans la cuisine, les autres derrière lui. Ce qu'ils virent les surprirent vraiment. Tsuna était assit sur une chaise, buvant à petite gorgée une boisson.

- J'adore le café expresso.

Il semblait content.

- Ouais, ça c'est moi, déclara Reborn.

*Triple Baka est une musique Vocaloid utilisant les voix de Miku Hatsune, Teto Kasane and Neru Akita.

**"Vocaloid" est un programme synthétiseur de chant développé par la Société Yamaha (japon) qui permet aux utilisateurs de synthétiser le chant en tapant juste les paroles et la mélodie, aucun talent de chant est demandé, juste de l'imagination et de la créativité.

* * *

Et voilà pour le quatrième chapitre.

Autre chose, pour les infos :

Source : Internet.

Adresse : http : // vocaloids-forever . skyrock . com/

Pour écouter la musique : http : // www . youtube .com / watch ? v= FvDONqanpK8

Pour la version originale, cherchez à partir du chapitre trois de "Real you" de Tsuk1Him3. Je répète, c'est un Omake !

Voici un lien pour son profile : http : // www . fanfiction . net / u / 2234169 / Tsuk1Him3

À bientôt !

* * *

M.A.J.

TT_TT Quel HONTE ! x///x

Quelle HORREUR ! ! ! XxX

Quelle phrase horrible ! Je n'avais vraiment pas dû bien me relire… Merci MILLES fois à **Tsuki Yoru** pour me l'avoir fait remarquer.

Geuh… J'ai eu mal rien qu'en me relisant…

Modifié : "Avant que Gokudera ne se leva et fit un annoncement." _(C'est quoi ça ? C'est ni du français ni de l'anglais !! C'est moche et ça me fait mal aux yeux quand je le lit, et aux oreilles quand je le dis ! XC)_

Modification : "Avant que Gokudera ne se lève et n'annonce :"


	5. Chapitre 05

Salut !

Voici le cinquième chapitre de Festin de Balles Spéciales.

En espérant que vous allez aimer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 05**

- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Yamamoto.

Tout le monde secoua sa tête. Personne n'osait embrasser Tsuna avec la personnalité de Reborn.

Soudain, la sonnette retentie.

- Je vais ouvrir.

Kyoko sortit de la pièce. Dix minutes plus tard, elle revenait avec deux personnes.

- Vous…

Gokudera fusillait du regard Belphégor et Fran.

- Et qui t'es toi ? Demanda Gokudera à Fran.

- Je suis le remplaçant du gardien du brouillard de la Varia, dit-il.

- Je vois… Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Demanda Ryohei.

- Ushishishi… Le prince était en mission près de Namimori, alors le prince a décidé de rendre visite à la princesse, dit Bel.

- Princesse ? Quelle princesse ? Demanda Yamamoto en levant un sourcil.

- Ushishishi…

Belphégor marcha jusqu'à Tsuna et l'embrassa.

- C'est lui.

Tsuna tomba dans les pommes.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Les baisers d'un prince sont censés réveiller une princesse, pas leur faire perdre connaissance ! Déclara Bel.

- C'est parce que tu n'es pas un putain de prince, et Juudaime n'est pas une princesse ! Gronda Gokudera.

Tsuna se réveilla. Il regarda autour de lui et se leva. Tous le regardèrent avec anticipation. Tsuna ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un couteau.

- Ishushushu… Que tous ploient devant la princesse ! Cria Tsuna

- Espèces d'idiot ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû embrasser Juudaime ! Tu lui as donné ta personnalité de psychopathe ! Gronda Gokudera.

- Personnalité ? Demanda Fran.

- Oui, Tsuna s'est prit une balle spéciale blanche, et maintenant, quand il est embrassé, il prend la personnalité de la personne qui l'a embrassé, expliqua Yamamoto.

- Tout le monde court !

Tous s'enfuirent en panique alors que Tsuna balançait sa lame autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il reste que trois personnes dans la cuisine. Tsuna visa le visage de Fran avec son couteau, et le poignarda. Il eu un sourire triomphant, mais qui ne dura pas longtemps puisque Fran se transforma en fumé violette et réapparut derrière lui. Tsuna se retourna pour voir Fran quand il fut embrassé.

- Une personne comme Bel-sempai est assez mauvais.

- Ushishishi. Et une personne comme toi, c'est l'enfer ! Contra Bel.

Tsuna se leva et regarda autour de lui.

- Quoi ? Où sont tous mes servants ? Comment osent-ils laisser leur Reine ainsi ! Qu'on leur coupe la tête ! ! !

Belphégor et Fran se regardèrent, complètement confus.

- Et bien. Il semblerait que vous deux ayez une personnalité similaire, remarqua Reborn. N'êtes-vous pas heureux ?

* * *

Et voilà pour le cinquième chapitre, qui fête l'arrivé de la Varia

Pour la version originale, cherchez à partir du chapitre trois de "Real you" de Tsuk1Him3. Je répète, c'est un Omake !

Voici un lien pour son profile : http : // www . fanfiction . net / u / 2234169 / Tsuk1Him3

À bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 06

Salut !

Voici le sixième chapitre de Festin de Balles Spéciales.

En espérant que vous allez aimer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 06**

Tsuna était endormi dans sa chambre, tandis que toute sa famille était en train de discuter à propos de la balle.

- Peut-être Léon peut faire une balle pour faire revenir Tsuna à la normal, proposa Yamamoto.

- C'est possible, mais Léon est épuisé à cause de la conception de la balle blanche, dit Reborn.

- On doit donc attendre jusqu'à ce que Léon soit de nouveau en bonne santé. Combien de temps ça va prendre, Reborn ? Demanda Bianchi.

- Il a besoin de quatre jours entier, donc plus que trois, exposa Reborn.

- Jusque là, je propose de changer la personnalité de Tsuna.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

- Quelle personnalité est la moins dangereuse ? Demanda Haru.

Le silence les envahit.

- La mienne ? Non. Le fou au Vocaloid ? Pas question. Tête de pelouse ? Bruyant. Le stupide Bovin ? Insupportable. Reborn-san ? Un cauchemar. Le sale bâtard ? Interdit même après la fin du monde. L'idiot de prince et le crapaud ? Peuvent aller se faire voir ! La plus normale était celle de l'enfoiré d'ananas, murmura Gokudera.

Les personnes concernées le regardèrent méchamment. Belphégor sortit un de ses couteaux et visa Gokudera, mais il y eu soudain une explosion, et Xanxus accompagné de Squalo entrèrent.

- Une bonne chose que _la mama_ soit partie en vacance avec _le papa_ ! Fit remarquer Fuuta, se renfrognant.

- VOIIIIIII, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là tous les deux ?! Beugla Squalo.

- Ushishishi, le prince voulait rendre visite à la princesse.

- Ça te donne le droit de ne pas faire ton rapport ? Hurla Squalo.

- Contrôle, sempai, contrôle, dit calmement Fran.

- À qui cette affreuse voix appartient-elle ?

Tous se tournèrent pour apercevoir Tsuna.

- Quelle est la voix que tu trouves affreuse ? Gronda Squalo.

- Alors c'est la tienne. Servants, coupez-lui la tête, commanda Tsuna.

- Oui ma Reine !

Gokudera obéi joyeusement et sortit sa dynamite.

- Qu'est qui t'arrive encore, déchet ? Demanda Xanxus avec une voix confuse.

- Dé-Déchets ?! Coupez-lui la tête ! Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! ! ! Cria Tsuna.

- Que quelqu'un le fasse taire ! Craqua Reborn.

- D'accord.

Fran poussa Squalo vers Tsuna et Squalo l'embrassa. Une nouvelle fois, Tsuna tomba inconscient.

- Qu'est-ce que… Dit Squalo.

- Tsuna-kun s'est prit une balle spéciale blanche. Donc, quand il est embrassé, il prend la personnalité de la personne qui l'a embrassé, expliqua Kyoko.

Et Tsuna se réveilla.

- VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Beugla-t-il.

Tout le monde, y comprit Squalo se bouchèrent les oreilles. Se sentant offensé, Tsuna hurla de plus en plus fort.

- Bon dieu, c'est le pire ! C'est le pire de tous ! Hurla Gokudera pour pouvoir être entendu par les autres.

- Putain de déchet !

Xanxus s'approcha de Tsuna et il l'embrassa par la force.

- Ça va le faire taire, déclara le chef de la Varia.

- Les oreilles de Lambo-san sont remplies de clochettes…

- Ta personnalité est débile, emmerdante et insupportable ! Cracha Gokudera à Squalo.

- VOIIIIII ! Je paris que la tienne n'était pas mieux !

- Bande de déchet bruyant.

Tous se tournèrent vers Tsuna, qui semblait avoir atteint son Hyper mode.

- Comment devrais-je vous faire taire ? Vous tuer, peut-être ?

- Tout le monde, dehors !

Ils s'enfuirent tous de la maison avant qu'elle soit réduit en cendre par le X-Burner de Tsuna. Tous se renfrognèrent quand ils virent Tsuna marcher hors des ruines avec un sourire démoniaque.

- Ne fuyez pas. Je veux vraiment vous réduire à l'état de chips.

Il ria comme un maniaque.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, dit Gokudera à Squalo. Ça c'est définitivement le pire !

* * *

Et voilà pour le sixième chapitre.

Moi, je pense que je veux voir la tête de Nana quand elle verra l'état de sa maison. XD

Pour la version originale, cherchez à partir du chapitre trois de "Real you" de Tsuk1Him3. Je répète, c'est un Omake !

Voici un lien pour son profile : http : // www . fanfiction . net / u / 2234169 / Tsuk1Him3

À bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 07

Salut !

Voici le septième chapitre de Festin de Balles Spéciales.

En espérant que vous allez aimer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 07**

- Tout le monde, dispersion ! Le commandant Squalo ordonna.

Tous acquiescèrent et partirent dans de différentes directions.

- Voyons voir, qui devrais-je tuer en premier ? Grommela Tsuna.

- Ça suffit, Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna se retourna et vit Reborn accompagné de Skull et Fon.

- Qu-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda Skull.

- Il est nul. Maintenant, quiconque l'embrasse lui donnera sa personnalité.

Skull et Fon acquiescèrent.

- Alors, c'est de ta faute, Rebo-

Skull fut coupé par le pistolet de Reborn, pointé directement sur sa tête.

- Qui a fait une erreur ? Demanda un menaçant Reborn.

- P-Personne, personne, bafouilla Skull.

- C'est pour ça que tu es faible ! Déclara Reborn.

En même temps, il frappa le casque de Skull et l'envoya voler droit vers Tsuna. Ce dernier le rattrapa et le tint à l'envers.

- Je pense que je vais te tuer en premier, chuchota Tsuna.

- Non… Non… Ne me tue pas !

Par désespoir, Skull l'embrassa et Tsuna tomba en arrière, inconscient.

Skull rigola nerveusement.

- Il va bien ?

Reborn eu un air carnassier.

- Je crois qu'il est mort à cause de ton baiser.

- C'est pas possible ! Hurla Skull.

- Ouch… Grogna Tsuna. Ça fait vraiment mal !

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Fon.

Tsuna sourit tristement.

- Je vais bien. Personne ne se souci de moi, de toutes les manières. Je ne suis personne. -Il serra ses genoux contre son torse- Je ne suis personne. Le Ciel est ma couverture, la Terre le lit de mes rêves.

- Il est… Poétique ? Dit Fon

- Et dépressif, si je peux ajouter, ajouta Sull.

Tsuna soupira. Et soupira. Et soupira.

- Je suis ennuyé maintenant. Fon, embrasse-le.

- Tu es sûr, Reborn ? Demanda Fon.

- Oui, c'est plus intéressant de cette manière

Fon se dirigea vers Tsuna et l'embrassa tendrement avant de le rattraper quand il tomba.

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, critiqua Skull.

- La ferme.

Reborn lui donna de nouveau un coup de pied.

- Cette odeur… Dit Tsuna en se réveillant. C'est agréable.

Il marcha dans ce qu'il restait de la maison et dégagea tout ce qui se mettait sur son chemin. Ensuite, il revint avec une boite pleine de feuille de thé.

- Skull, fait moi du thé.

- Pourquoi moi ? Protesta Skull.

Avant qu'il ne le réalise, Tsuna l'avait frappé du pied en plein dans le visage.

- Le thé, fait le maintenant ! Gronda-t-il.

- Oui !

Skull se dépêcha de prendre la boite et courut chez les voisins de Tsuna pour emprunter leur cuisine.

- Je n'ai jamais su que tu avais ce côté-là chez toi, commenta Reborn.

- Je suis l'Arcobaleno de la Tempête, après tout, sourit Fon.

* * *

Et voilà pour le septième chapitre.

Pour la version originale, cherchez à partir du chapitre trois de "Real you" de Tsuk1Him3. Je répète, c'est un Omake !

Voici un lien pour son profile : http : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2234169 / Tsuk1Him3

À bientôt !


	8. Chapitre 08

Salut !

Voici le huitième chapitre de Festin de Balles Spéciales. Il est un peu spécial, mais je vous l'expliquerais en bas.

En espérant que vous allez aimer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 08**

Quand tout le monde revint pour voir Tsuna, ils furent tous surprit de voir une certaine personne avec les cheveux blanc et les yeux violet en train de fixer Tsuna avec de l'amusement dans son regard.

- Byakuran ! Siffla Gokudera.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu es supposé être mort ! Ajouta Yamamoto.

Byakuran ricana.

- Disons simplement que je suis revenu de parmi les morts.

- Prépare-toi !

Tout le monde s'équipa de leurs armes tandis que les non-combattants se mettaient à l'abri.

- Je ne suis pas là pour me battre contre vous.-Byakuran s'approcha de Tsuna- J'ai vu les Arcobaleno l'embrasser et changer sa personnalité. Alors…

- Ne pense même pas à toucher le Juudaime !

Gokudera attaqua Byakuran, mais renversa accidentellement le thé de Tsuna.

- Mon thé !

Tsuna gronda et frappa Gokudera.

- Personne ne touche mon thé et s'en sort sans dommage !

- Juudaime ?

Les yeux de Gokudera s'humidifièrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au Vongola ? Demanda Chikusa.

- Qui l'a embrassé, pyon ? Rajouta Ken.

- L'Arcobaleno de la Tempête, répondit Byakuran.

Tous se firent une note mentale de ne jamais énerver Fon.

- Ça me rappelle, où est Reborn ? Demanda Bianchi.

- Il est partit avec l'Arcobaleno de la Tempête et du Nuage. Disant quelque chose à propos d'appeler le reste des Arcobaleno, répondit Byakuran.

Il souleva ensuite le visage de Tsuna et l'embrassa. Tsuna s'évanouit, mais heureusement Gokudera était là pour le rattraper.

- Maintenant, que va-t-il devenir ? Fit joyeusement Byakuran.

Toutes les personnes présentes fixèrent Tsuna avec craintes. Quand Tsuna ouvrit les yeux, à la grande surprise de tous, il lécha le visage de Gokudera. Ils étaient trop choqués pour dire quoi que se soit.

- Tu n'es pas doux, dit Tsuna. Tu as le goût de la cigarette.

Il bouda et son regard se dirigea vers Byakuran.

- Vous paressez plus sucré.

Byakuran gloussa.

- Je pense que je le suis. Voilà, goûte-moi.

Il tendit sa main, et Tsuna la lécha. Il sourit doucement.

- Oui, vous êtes très doux.

- Tsuna/Boss/Vongola/Déchet/VOIIII/Princesse/Sawada/Tsuna-san/Tsuna-kun!Tsuna-nii ! ! ! (Puisque tout le monde l'appel différemment)

Toute sa famille appela Tsuna, et il se tourna vers eux.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté de manière mignonne.

- Je peux vous goûter aussi ?

- NON ! ! Hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson, le visage écarlate (et non pas parce qu'ils étaient en colère)

- Awwww.

Tsuna se mit à bouder.

- Tu peux toujours me goûter moi, dit Byakuran.

- Vraiment ? Demanda joyeusement Tsuna.

- Oui, mais tu vas devoir me suivre.

Tsuna acquiesça. Il partit avec Byakuran, ignorant les appels de sa Famille.

- Que quelqu'un l'embrasse ! ! ! Hurla Xanxus par désespoir.

- Approchez-vous de nous et je vous écrase. Menaça Byakuran.

Il sourit ensuite à Tsuna.

- Tu m'aideras, n'est-ce pas ?

Tsuna a incliné la tête avec impatience. Ils se pétrifièrent tous. Tout ce qu'ils purent faire fut regarder Tsuna et Byakuran partirent.

* * *

Et voilà pour le huitième chapitre.

Kyaaa ! Byakuran est de retour !

Ce chapitre est un peu spécial, et a été fait spécialement à cause d'une requête. Il n'a donc pas été inclus dans l'histoire originale.

Aussi, pour la version originale, cherchez l'histoire "Bullet Fest : Secret File " de Tsuk1Him3.

Voici un lien pour son profile : http : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2234169 / Tsuk1Him3

À bientôt !


	9. Chapitre 09

Salut !

Voici le neuvième chapitre de Festin de Balles Spéciales.

Il n'est pas aussi fidèle à la version originale, car l'auteur avait fait du chapitre 8, avec Byakuran un chapitre genre HS, qui ne s'incluait pas dans la trame originale. J'ai donc dû faire mes propres arrangements, ce qui, en plus de la traduction a prit plus de temps que prévu !

Désolée, mais j'espère que l'attente sera récompensé ! X3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 09**

Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient en train de fuir Tsuna en mode Xanxus enragé, tous les membre de la famille de Tsuna en plus de la Varia eurent une puissante vision de leur cher boss avec un fou au marshmallow. Ils frissonnèrent, et après avoir hésité une petite seconde, rebroussèrent chemin.

Ils préféraient se faire tuer plutôt que de voir cette vision se réaliser…

* * *

Si on était dans un dessin animé, ou un manga avec les zooms, la première chose que l'on aurait vu aurait été une paire d'yeux s'élargirent.

En reculant, on aurait reconnut le pâle visage de Dino.

En reculant encore, on aurait vu que Dino était dans une ruine.

Et en vue normal, on voyait Dino fixant un Tsuna en train de boire un thé seul dans la ruine que fut un jour la maison des Sawada.

- T-Tsuna ? Balbutia Dino.

Tsuna leva les yeux et vit Dino.

- Dino-san, tu veux me rejoindre ?

Il lui sourit. Dino marcha vers Tsuna prudemment.

- Tsuna, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la maison ? Demanda Dino en prenant le thé que lui tendait Tsuna.

- Apparemment, je suis celui qui l'a détruite, répondit Tsuna.

- Tu quoi ? Awww, chaud chaud chaud ! ! !

Dino venait d'accidentellement renverser son thé.

- Oui. Reborn a dit que si j'embrassais quelqu'un, ma personnalité changerait.

Tsuna tendit à Dino un mouchoir. Dino le prit avec reconnaissance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Tsuna soupira.

- C'est dire de simplement l'expliquer en théorie, alors faisons le.

Tsuna embrassa un Dino choqué et tomba dans l'inconscience.

- Tsuna ! Cria Dino, paniqué.

- Juudaime !

Tout le monde était revenu. S'ils étaient rassurés de voir Dino au lieu de Byakuran, le fait qu'il soit avec un Tsuna inconscient les faisait deviner ce qui c'était passé.

- Tu as embrassé le Juudaime, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Gokudera.

- Mais c'est lui qui m'a embrassé ! Se défendit Dino.

- Bah, tant que la personnalité du déchet change, on s'en fiche ! Dit victorieusement Xanxus.

- Peut-être ne devrions-nous pas déjà nous réjouir, qui sait, sa personnalité pourrait-être pire ? Suggéra Yamamoto.

- Ne parle pas de malheur, répondit Chrome.

Ils observèrent Tsuna soigneusement, attendant qu'il se réveille. Dino regarda Tsuna et les autres, se sentant confus.

- Qu'est-ce-, commença-t-il.

Mais tout le monde lui lança un regard noir et il se tut immédiatement. Tous reprirent leur observation de Tsuna. Soudainement, il se leva, regarda les autre et eu un sourire en coin.

- Tellement de beaux hommes, voulez jouer avec moi ? Bien que je préfère le type sauvage… Rajouta-t-il en fixant Ken.

Des gouttes d'eau apparurent sur tout le monde. Ils se tournèrent vers Dino qui regardait Tsuna comme s'il avait une autre tête.

- Ça…

- C'est une de tes personnalités, lui répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson.

- Viens là chaton, fit Tsuna avec un geste pour Ken.

- Je ne suis pas un chat-pyon, lui répondit Ken.

- Va, Ken. Embrasse le Vongola, lui dit alors Chikusa.

- Pourquoi moi-pyon ?

- Parce que le Vongola semble être intéressé par toi.

- Mais il m'a appelé chaton !

- Et ?

- Je ne suis pas un chat ! Craqua Ken.

- Ken, appela Chrome, sérieuse.

- Quoi ?

L'interpelé se tourna vers Chrome.

- Ne te comporte pas comme un enfant.

Ken eu l'impression que son cœur était transpercé par des centaines de lances. Il se dirigea vers Tsuna, vaincu.

- Oww, chaton, ne sois pas si triste, essaya de le réconforter Tsuna.

Ken détourna la tête de l'autre côté, ne souhaitant pas regarder Tsuna.

- Chaton, tu veux que je t'embrasse, gloussa Tsuna.

- Je-

Il était sur le point de rejeter la proposition, mais il sentit les regard meurtrier dans son dos.

- Oui…

Tsuna gloussa de nouveau et embrassa Ken. Il s'évanoui après ça. Toute la famille vinrent rapidement aux côtés de Tsuna.

- Quelle personnalité va-t-il avoir ? Demanda Chikusa à Chrome.

- Comme un animal, répondit Chrome.

Ils tombèrent tous dans un profond silence.

- Vite ! Trouvons une corde ! Il faut attacher Juudaime.

- Je ne suis pas un animal ! Protesta Ken.

Comme pour le démentir, Tsuna se réveilla et sauta très haut dans les airs, dépassa le monde et s'enfuit. Ils fixaient encore tous l'endroit où était Tsuna une seconde auparavant.

- Tu devais avoir raison, commenta Chikusa à l'encontre de Chrome.

- Après lui ! Rugit Xanxus au group qui se précipita aux trousses de Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna arriva au Sanctuaire de Namimori.

- Dame-Tsuna, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Reborn apparut derrière lui. Tsuna recula d'un pas et se mit à grogner.

- Une nouvelle personnalité, hein ? Une animale ? Ça devait être Ken qui t'a embrassé.

Il tendit la main. Tsuna baissa la tête et ronronna alors que Reborn lui caressait le haut du crâne.

- Colonnello, appela Reborn.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, kora ,

Colonnello apparut depuis le sanctuaire.

- Embrasse Tsuna.

Colonnello haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ça, kora ?

- Il a été touché par une nouvelle balle. Maintenant, quiconque l'embrasse lui donne une nouvelle personnalité. Je l'ai embrassé, et le résultat était amusant. Tu n'es pas curieux pour toi ? Sourit méchamment Reborn.

- Ça semble intéressant, répondit Colonnello avec le même sourire.

Il se rapprocha de Tsuna, ignorant son grondement et l'embrassa. Tsuna s'évanouit après ça.

- Et maintenant, kora ?

- On attend.

Après quelques minutes, Tsuna se réveilla. Les deux Arcobaleno le regardèrent amusés.

- Reborn, Colonnello. Est-ce que vous avez vu Kyoko-chan, kora ?

- Il dit "kora" comme moi, kora, fit Colonnello, franchement amusé.

- Pourquoi tu cherches Kyoko ? Demanda Reborn à Tsuna.

Tsuna sourit.

- Pour la suivre, kora.

- Tu es un harceleur ! Fit Reborn avec un sourire machiavélique pour Colonnello.

- Mais d'abord, une sieste… Dit Tsuna avant de s'endormir les yeux ouverts.

- Ça me rappelle, j'ai besoin d'une sieste moi aussi, kora.

Colonnello s'installa aux côtés de Tsuna. Reborn bailla.

- Moi aussi.

Et ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Et voilà pour le neuvième chapitre.

Voilà, le début est un peu différent de la version originale. J'ai fait en sorte que la rencontre avec Byakuran est l'air d'un rêve, ou d'une vision. J'espère que c'est assez crédible ! ^^

Un assez long chapitre, en espérant que ça va vous rassasier pour un moment !

Pour la version originale, cherchez à partir du chapitre trois de "Real you" de Tsuk1Him3. Je répète, c'est un Omake !

Voici un lien pour son profile : http : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2234169 / Tsuk1Him3

À bientôt !


	10. Chapitre 10

Salut !

Voici le Dixième et dernier chapitre de Festin de Balles Spéciales.

Et oui, tout à une fin, même les meilleures choses. Surtout les meilleures choses d'ailleurs… ^^

Enfin ! En espérant que vous avez aimé cette série d'omake, et que ma traduction n'était pas trop mauvaise ! XD

Encore merci à Tsuk1Him3 pour avoir écrit cette histoire et m'avoir autorisé à la traduire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Kozato Enma est un "Dame" comme Tsuna si ce n'est pire. Aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude après s'être fait massacré par des brutes, il se dirigeait vers sa nouvelle maison à Namimori.

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il passa à travers le sanctuaire de Namimori, et fut surprit de voir un très mignon garçon avec deux bébés en train de dormir.

Il s'approcha du garçon et le fixa avant de regarder les deux bébés.

_"Ils dorment les yeux ouverts ! C'est possible ?"_ Pensa-t-il

Son regard tomba sur le garçon endormit.

_"Il est mignon"_

Il rougit alors que le garçon souriait dans son sommeil.

_"Me demande de quoi il rêve ?"_

Son visage s'approcha de celui du garçon et il finit par l'embrasser. Le garçon gémit et Enma s'éloigna rapidement.

_"A quoi je pensais ?"_

Il se frappa mentalement et partit rapidement sans réaliser qu'il était observé.

* * *

Reborn et Colonnello eu un sourire moqueur. Ils se levèrent et observèrent Tsuna.

- Il a un charme effrayant, kora, dit Colonnello.

- Oui, c'est clair, confirma Reborn.

- Debout !

Reborn frappa Tsuna dans l'estomac, et ce dernier reprit conscience soudainement.

- Reborn ! Tu ne pourrais pas me réveiller plus normalement ?

- Mais… Mais… Tu ne voulais pas te réveiller, bouda Reborn, son visage aussi innocent que possible.

- Arrête ça ! Cria Tsuna.

- Il semblerait que tu sois revenu à la normal, kora.

Tsuna se tourna vers Colonnello et pencha la tête.

- Normal ? Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu veux savoir, Tsuna ?

Reborn sourit machiavéliquement et puis raconta l'entière histoire à Tsuna dont le visage palissait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

- Tu veux dire que j'ai été embrassé par des tas de garçon devant Kyoko-chan ? Résuma Tsuna, refusant d'y croire.

- Oui, fit Reborn, le sourire toujours aussi maléfique.

- Tu veux voir toutes tes personnalités ? Continua Reborn en sortant une caméra de poche.

Il montra alors le film complet à Tsuna. À la fin de la vidéo, il perdit connaissance.

- Juudaime !

Gokudera et les autres débarquèrent après ça.

- Ah, parfait. Il est revenu à la normal. Donc vous pouvez le ramener à la maison, et pour vous…

Reborn désigna la Varia.

- Vous pouvez retourner en Italie.

Xanxus gronda et se retourna.

- Je n'oublierais pas ce déchet !

- Comment Tsuna est redevenu normal ? Demanda Bianchi à Reborn.

- Un garçon l'a embrassé, et sa personnalité est revenue, répondit Reborn.

- Sais-tu qui est ce garçon, kora ?

Reborn sourit.

- Sais pas. Mais je vais savoir.

Son sourire redevint maléfique

* * *

_**FIN**_

Et voilà pour le dernier chapitre

Autant le neuvième était long, autant celui-ci est court… Mais au moins, Tsuna est redevenu normal… Enfin, aussi normal qu'il était avant tout ça… -_-°°°

Merci mille fois à tous ceux qui ont prit la peine de mettre un commentaire, soit (dans l'ordre des posts) :

**BasicRain.** Je t'adore ! Merci ! XD

**k****yle53.** Merci, merci pour tous ces encouragements !

**Aphidas du Phoenix.** J'ai toujours prit un immense plaisir à lire tes commentaires, merci d'être resté fidèle à la fic !

**Kitty Purple****. **Au plaisir de te revoir lors d'une prochaine fic. ^^

**Tsuri Yoru.** Merci de t'être exprimée sur cette traduction.

**yaoifan23. **Heureuse d'avoir pu te contenter !

**lapetiterevolte. **J'espère que tu trouveras intéressant mes autres fics. ^^

Pour la version originale, cherchez à partir du chapitre trois de "Real you" de Tsuk1Him3. Je répète, c'est un Omake !

Voici un lien pour son profile : http : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2234169 / Tsuk1Him3

À bientôt !

_**LASCKA**_


	11. Chapitre 11 Suite

Bonjour tout le monde !

Un petit mot pour vous prévenir que Tsuk1Him3 est en train de publier une suite pour cette histoire.

Est-ce que ça vous plairait que je vous la traduise ?

S'il y a assez de personnes intéressées, je m'en occuperais avec joie ! ^^

Merci d'avance à ceux qui répondront, que se soit oui ou non !

Bye !

* * *

**MAJ !**

Au vus des nombreux commentaires reçus, j'ai décidé de traduire et publier la suite de cette histoire.

Désolée d'ailleurs de ne pas y avoir répondu, mais je doutais de la pertinence des réponses que j'aurais pu vous donner.

J'en profite donc pour tous vous remercier de votre soutien ! ^^

Voici un lien direct avec la suite de cette histoire :

http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6225317 / 1 / Festin_de_Balle_Speciales_II

Amusez-vous bien ! ^^

**_LASCKA_**


	12. SOPA

Désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je sais que vous devez être furieux, et je le comprend, mais je suis en vacance et ai autre chose à penser en ce moment.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous écris. C'est pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus important et de beaucoup plus inquiétant.

Après ACTA et autre joyeuseté de ce genre, SOPA est de retour. Toujours le même principe, toujours la même rengaine. C'est très compliqué à résumé en quelques mots, alors regardez cette vidéo, elle vous expliquera mieux que moi ce qui se passait pour l'ACTA.

w w w . youtube watch?v=Qo00pGk8FkQ

Sachez que SOPA, c'est la même chose, avec simplement des noms différents.

Signez la pétition et partagez avec vos amis pour que le plus de monde possible soit au courant !

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF

Voici quelques liens pour ceux qui voudraient plus d'informations.

C'est en anglais, mais faites traduire par google au moins, parce que c'est vraiment important.

Obama Administration Revives SOPA Proposal To Make Unauthorized Streaming A Felony:

w w w . huffingtonpost 2013 / 08 / 07 / unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

SOPA died in 2012, but Obama administration wants to revive part of it:

w w w . washingtonpost blogs / the-switch / wp / 2013 / 08 / 05 / sopa-died-in-2012-but-obama-administration-wants-t o-revive-part-of-it/

Administration Can't Let Go: Wants To Bring Back Felony Streaming Provisions Of SOPA:

w w w . techdirt articles / 20130805 / 12472124074 / administration-cant-let-go-wants-to-bring-back-fel ony-streaming-provisions-sopa . shtml

Je ne sais jamais si les liens seront accepté par le site, alors n'hésitez pas, je répète, **N'HESITEZ PAS** à me MP pour me demander les adresses !

Partagez cela avec vos amis et votre famille, car c'est très très très important. On parle des AMV, des parodies des sites de partages de vidéos, mais qu'arrivera-t-il à nos fictions ? Techniquement, on utilise des choses copyrighté pour les créer !

Alors réagissez ! ! Ce n'est pas parce que ça se passe en Amérique que ça ne nous concerne pas !

Merci d'avance à ceux qui écouteront, et bonne fin de vacances.

Lascka


End file.
